The Fantasy Games A Hunger Games Fanfiction
by JuicyFruitFanFiction
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic, Dystopian nation of Panem that was once North America there was once 15 districts, those districts rebelled to the death until 12 districts remained. The Capitol which was the center of Panem came up with the Fantasy Games as a sign to those 'Who tried their hardest to rebel district's 13, 14 and 15 always are giften with a prize'
1. Chapter 1

In the year 4018, North America has brought on a series of mass destruction, breaking everything in it's path to what is has become now. Because of droughts, hurricanes, tornadoes, tsunamis and massive earthquakes the area has grown smaller to now what is named Panem. What's left of North America has now been divided into 14 cities.

The districts, which are small city's containing civilized villagers which live and feed off of what ever they get, they go through district's one all the way through two 13, though all that's left of that is rubble and skeletons of those who tried to flee the rebellion back in 3045.

Now 12 districts left along with the big city called the Capitol where only the finest and richest live in happiness they have come up with a yearly event that had every human turning heads.

Because of the rebellions and the fighting the capitol came up with the idea as a reminder that those who try their hardest shall succeed in prizes and because of that, they came up with The Fantasy Games where 3 unmarried or single people are taken from their district which is called a reaping are placed into the capitol for three weeks where they shall be designed and altered by their mentors, escorts and stylist until the games themselves begin.

In the Fantasy Games the two male tributes haft to fight over who gets to engage in a sexual act to the female tribute. The one who accomplishes that mission him and the female tribute are taken back to the capitol where the last 12 tributes haft to fight to the death, the lone tribute becomes a victor and get's to decide if he want's the female tribute or not. If choosing so he will marry the female and live in a nice area in their district called the 'Victors Village' The other male will return home and live the rest of his life like he did before the reaping.

If the lone victor doesn't want the female he will get the choice to pick any female in the capitol and live here in the capitol amongst the richest people.

If the two tributes that engaged in a sexual act get to stay together they will get a nice home with them and their families in the victors village back in their district.

For the past 74 years this has happened, for those it may seem exciting and others will be nervous.

Though there is a slight twist compared to the original story...

No volunteer's aloud...!

This is The Fantasy Games! 웃❤유


	2. Chapter 2

_The day before the Reaping..._

I stared blankly at the chalk board, the maths equations staring at me, waiting for me to write the answers on the small worn out book infront of me. My pencil untouched as it lay lifelessly next to me.

I had been day dreaming about her again...like always.

She was so...just so beautiful- more than that. She was a goddess. Though because of her high level of feminism she most likely had a boyfriend. Maybe Cato from the jock team, perhaps Marvel from the prep group, she most likely hung out with Clove, Marvel's younger sister after lunch and school, sometimes, but rarely, she hung out with Glimmer who was Cato's older cousin. I didn't like her...she always acted immature and desperate for someone. Though I heard rumors stating she was a lesbian. Don't get me wrong, she was beautiful yes, and I don't have anything against people who like the same sex but she seemed to 'impress' guys more than other girls.

By the time I returned to reality the bell had already rung and most students were piling out of the class. I looked to the door and caught a glimpse of that fascinating light brunette hair. Alice was her name. She was a year younger than me though we were in the same class in the same year. Once again she had her hair in a slick, tight ponytail, her perfect straight hair swayed from side to side as I gathered up my books and exited the room.

I wonder if she was nervous about tomorrow...?

Alice Dean was the third prettiest girl in school, all the boys liked her and she hung out with the most snobbiest girls. Her perfect slender frame stood tall, her thighs and legs were outstanding. Her breast were ripe and plump and I noticed them everyday as she ran the track during P.E class, bouncing up and down in slow motions as her firm ass followed behind. I wasn't sexist but she was the most finest woman I had ever laid eyes on.

"Lewis!" I heard someone call as I turned around to meet my best friend Daniel Cooper.

"Hey Daniel" I responded walking towards him, greeting him with a high five.

I looked back as I smiled, Alice was walking alone, her school shirt had been unbuttoned as she prefered it. I noticed Daniel trying to find my gaze.

I heard a slight laugh "Oh Lewis, checking out that Alice eh?"

Blushing I waved it away "O-of course not! I don't even like her!"

He nearly fell back laughing causing some glares and stares directing our way.

"Seriously dude...every boy in this school liked her"

I rolled my eyes "W-well not me!"

Noticing Daniel's eyes wander down I ignored him until he startled me by saying

"Well looks like the other half does"

I looked down and noticed the bulge in my pants. I blushed like crazy as Daniel laughed on the way to my house.

"You should ask her out, you never know"

I gave him a look as her had his back facing me as I changed out of my uniform into some shorts and a t-shirt.

"Alice doesn't like me, she doesn't even know me"

"Yes she does!" Daniel says facing me again.

"How do you know...?"

Daniel looked out my window as we saw Alice with her two year younger sister Evangeline. She was wearing a short skirt with black tights underneath that showed the out round of her ass, her sleeveless short that reached her stomach could easily show she wasn't wearing a bra as her breast bounces freely. Looks like I wasn't the only excited male in the room as I noticed Daniel's erection.

"Dude c,mon seriously" I said looking away.

Daniel sneered "I won't lie, she's fucking sexy"

I walked away downstairs into the kitchen with Daniel behind me, his erection had disappeared.

"Hungry?" I asked politely.

He nodded "Yea, I forgot to eat breakfast"

Here in District 3 it's not that normal you skip meals, we may not be the most Favorited district but at least were not as poor as district 12 and 11 where you can't even go hunting in the woods or even eat harvested fruits and vegetables.

We're perfectly supplied in food.

I grab a roll of garlic bread, cut it in half and hand a piece to Daniel who takes a huge bite

"Mmmm...garlic" He smells it in delight as I bite the hard crust.

"You excited for tomorrow" Daniel nudges me.

I shrug "Not really...I mean even though I've been eligible to be reaped for the past five years It's still nervewrecking"

Daniel smiles "I couldn't be more happy, who knows maybe me and Clove will get reaped and I can fuck her brains out"

I rolled my eyes again. Daniel has a huge crush on Clove and god knows why, he even admitted that he pleasures himself to her at night.

Honestly, I don't mind. I've jacked off a few times or so but It feels so wrong, yet so amazing...

I see Daniel pick up his school bag as he makes his way through the door "I gotta go, need to pick up some food for supper tonight...see ya tomorrow"

"See ya, visit me around 11-ish"

"Alright Lewis, see you"

I wave goodbye as I go upstairs, I sigh at the raging erection in my pants and deside to relieve my stress as I look through a magazine that Daniel gave me filled with girls from different districts dressed up in slutty clothing, some wearing nothing as they pose erotically. I find a girl that replicated Alice, her naked body exposed as her legs are spread, she seems to be rubbing her clitoris as she grasp a breast in one hand. I find it rather easy to jerk off to as I finish off on a rag lying carelessly on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

I decide to rid away my worries by telling her I was going to go on a nightly stroll along the beach.

As I walk amongst the sand I hear the sound of a gaspy moan and a grunt.

Peering behind a boulder which surrounds off a hallow cave my jaw drops when I spot a female about Alice's age, her legs spread apart as she fingers her soaking wet pussy.

"Shit" I whisper.

She moans loudly as her white panties dangle from her left ankle, her mini skirt tossed to one side and her transparent bra and white tank thrown on the other side.

Her fingers dug deep into her pussy, she moans as she tries to quieten herself by sucking on her breast, biting on her nipple. I drop my pants and wrap my hands firmly around my erect cock as stroke with long pumps.

"Fuck!" She squeels like the slut she is "Ohh fuck me!"

I smile, sounding like she's actually talking to someone but then she stops and glares in my direction "I know your their sexy"

My heart stops as she smiles "Come on out"

I move from behind the boulder. My still erect cock hanging freely as my pants are around my ankles.

"Oooh!" She whispers "So big...!"

She moves towards it and before I can do anything she immediately wraps her lips around it, sucking me off.

I moan as she brings me into the cave, jacking me off and sucking hard until I feel myself release. Swallowing my cum she grabs her breast and wraps them around my dick bouncing up and down.

When she's tired out she lays on the sand in the hallowed area and spreads her legs open.

I've fucked plently of sluts like her to know what she wants.

She spreads her pussy lips open as I get on my knees and stick my tongue inside of her core.

I lick around her clitoris and dig my tongue into her hearing her loud moans as she pushes my head further "Ooh! Yes! Fuck Me! Fuck me!"

I feel her climax as I move back.

She grabs her calf muscles and lifts them up high "I want your cock inside my pussy!" She says "Fuck me hard!"

I immediately plunge into her, grinding on her, picking up speed as she tells me to.

After half an hour I have her on her knees, fucking her from behind as I finish off and cum straight into her pussy.

She moves back and fingers her pussy, getting the leftover cum and sucking it dry off her fingers.

I pull my pants up and just walk away with her moaning "Later Sexy"

I grin, proud of myself as I return home and fall asleep

**Sorry this chapter was short, I'm so busy with schoolwork 'n' shit, hope this was good enough. Maybe it was fun to jerk off to eh? *wink wink***


End file.
